Benutzer:D(G) Dragon/Archiv:Dezember
__TOC__ Sasori17 Hi, ich bins, Sasori17. Vielleicht kennst du mich aus dem Narutopedia. Als Tipp: Geh das ganze geordnet an, soll heißen: Zuerst alle Naruto-Games z.B., aber bitte keine Artikel kopieren (selbe Bilder, etc.) oder gar importieren. Bei mir ists zur Zeit sehr stressig, aber wenn du willst und ich Zeit habe, kann ich dir gerne mit ein paar Spielen und mit so ziemlich allen Naruto-Spielen weiterhelfen, da einige Artikel und Bilder von mir sind. Hier der Link zu meiner Benutzerseite auf Narutopedia (bitte vorerst da antworten :). [1] Gruß Sasori17 Danke, hab ich schon selber gemacht XDSasori17 15:14, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was meinst du mit "Wie ist Game-pedia jetzt?" ??Sasori17 15:19, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, wars bei dir auch zuerst schwarz?Sasori17 15:24, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, gut so, sieht in weiß auch viel freundlicher aus.Sasori17 15:28, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, nur ich würds nicht unbedingt kopieren.Sasori17 11:56, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Keinen Stress, ich mach die Naruto-Games schon fertig, sobald mir Icis die Erlaubnis gibt (Urheberrecht)Sasori17 15:58, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Schreiben wir hier bei jap. Titeln , z.B. bei Shipp. so: *Shipp'uu'den *oder so: *Shippūden ??Sasori17 17:16, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hochladen und im Quelltext einfügenSasori17 17:31, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, die User sind von Ganz-Seiten-Bildern nicht begeistert. Ich würde das Johnny überlassen, der retuschiert die Bilder auch falls nötig.Sasori17 17:38, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wegen den Links: es ist einfacher, wenn du einfach vor und hinter dem Seitennamen, den du verlinken willst, einfach jeweil zwei eckige Klammern setzt. Übrigends: Wenn ich mit den Naruto-Games fertig bin werde ich die God of War - Reihe machen.Sasori17 14:22, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Interessant, wusste gar nicht, dass es von Bleach Spiele gibt.Sasori17 14:26, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein, glaube nicht.Sasori17 15:21, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Tja, ich hab damit eigentlich kein Problem, da z.B. auf Narutopedia es ständig zu Bearbeitungskonflikten kommt. Aber ich hab hier mal i-was gelesen, wie man das Wiki für Google interessant machen kann.Sasori17 15:45, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du das bitte machen? Videos sind nicht gerade meine Stärke.Sasori17 16:24, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Erstens: Danke für die Videos. Zweitens:Die Links zu Narutopedia sollen so sein Drittens: GBA-Spiele können auch am DS gespielt werden und speziell Council 1 u. 2 existieren auch seperat für diese Konsole.Sasori17 16:34, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, kein Ding :)Sasori17 16:36, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Tipp: Wie du bestimmt weißt, bekommen die meisten Computer alle 24 Std. von ihrem Provider eine neue IP-Adresse zugeschrieben, d.h. es macht keinen Sinn, einem unangemeldeten Benutzer auf die Dissi zu schreiben. Übrigends: Wenn jemand etwas bearbeiten will, soll er sich anmelden, sonst kommt es zu ähnlichen Problemen wie im Naruto-wiki.Sasori17 14:17, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das ist ne Vorlage. Was willst du denn reinschreiben / ändern?Sasori17 15:32, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) so was wie Hallo und danke,dass du zu uns gestoßen bist. Echt cool von dir das zu...........bearbeitet hast. Falls du irgendwelche probleme oder Fragen hast kannst du uns Administratoren eine Nachricht auf unserer Diskusionsseite hinterlassenDarkPain14 15:37, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gut, ich änder das, wenn ich die Vorlage gefunden habe.Sasori17 15:40, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Moment mal: Als ich meine erste Bearbeitung kam gleich ein Text. Hast du das selbst geschrieben? Wenn nicht, dann siehs dir auf meiner Dissi an.Sasori17 16:05, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Na also, das ist doch schon die gesuchte Vorlage. Willst du da am Text wirklich was verändern??Sasori17 16:12, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich such gerade nach einer Lösung für das Toggler-Problem: Bei uns funktionieren die Toggler nicht, in Narutopedia schon. Übrigends: Hab die Begrüßungsnachrichten geändert.Sasori17 13:08, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gut so... Wegen der Toggler: da warte ich jetzt auf eine Antwort von Th(ôô)mas (dem Gründer des Narutopedias) und wenn ich die Antwort habe, repariere ich die Toggler bei den Leitlinien.Sasori17 13:16, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wie meinst du dass, dass du es schon gemacht hättest??Sasori17 13:20, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Achso, nein, das passt schon. Ich meine wegen der Toggler, also dieser Aufklapp-Funktion.Sasori17 13:32, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was hast du denn bearbeitet?Sasori17 14:29, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kam da vielleicht ne Meldung über nen Backup-Server? Sasori17 14:33, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das kenn ich, nervt tierisch. Ist aber nichts ernstes, einfach ein paar Minuten warten, dann müsste es normal wieder gehen.Sasori17 14:37, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das ist eine schwierige Sache, da halb-geschützte Seiten nur von automatisch-bestätigten Usern bearbeitet werden können, soll heißen: nur User, die eine gewisse Zeit im Wiki aktiv waren werden automatisch-bestätigt. Ich schreib jetzt noch zwei Naruto-Games fertig und nehme dann Kontakt mit dem Staff auf. Wenn da jemand etwas deichseln kann, dann sie.Sasori17 14:45, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich denen schreiben soll. Ich schreibs mal bei Narutopedia auf der Dissi dazu, dass sie auch unser Wiki berücksichtigen sollen.Sasori17 15:05, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das mit der Partnerschaft ist mir persönlich völlig egal, ich bin sowieso in beiden Wikis aktiv. Nur, wie genau stellst du dir diese Partnerschaft vor?Sasori17 12:48, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du musst bei Spoilern einfach den Text immer zwischen und schreiben.Sasori17 12:57, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich fügs schnell zusammen, dann sind die Naruto-Games fertig.Sasori17 13:47, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sieh mal hier und sag mir, welche noch fehlen.Sasori17 13:59, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Habs grad gesehen.Sasori17 14:00, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich wusste schon, dass es ziemlich viele gibt, aber 25% davon kenne ich erst aus unserem Wiki XDSasori17 14:42, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber das hat Zeit, zumal sie nur Spiele aufnehmen, die bereits in Deutschland erschienen sind.Sasori17 14:45, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ist dir aufgefallen (bei Sum2k3´s Dissi), dass die Änderungen bei der Willkommensnachricht nicht übernommen werden?? Aber sie ist in der neuen Version abgespeichert.Sasori17 14:48, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, stimmt, hab ich total übersehen. Was machst du als nächstes? Ich mach zuerstmal Dantes Inferno und dann die God-of-War - Reihe.Sasori17 14:52, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) GBA gehört zu Nintendo und das andere hab ich schon mitbekommen.Sasori17 15:37, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Habs schon zu Battle getan.Sasori17 16:20, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein, das geht schon. Pass auf: Ein Bürokrat kann einen Benutzer zum Admin, Rollback oder Bürokrat machen, aber er kann einem Benutzer nur das Admin- und das Rollback - Recht nehmen. (Hier nachzulesen.)Sasori17 16:20, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein, die ist immer da. Ist dir übrigends aufgefallen, dass sich Sum2k3 die zwei Rechte selbst genommen hat?Sasori17 12:52, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein, er hat sich selbst das Bürokraten und das Admin-Recht genommen! Steht hier. Übrigends: ich hab mal im Zentral-Wiki (für Deutschland) nach uns gesucht: da steht wörtlich: "Euer Besuch wird auch belohnt: wenn ihr 500 Bearbeitungen habt, werdet ihr zum Admin befördert". Weißt du davon was??Sasori17 18:11, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naja, hast eig recht, was die 500 angeht... Zu Sum2k3: steht unten.Sasori17 18:46, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Meinst du das Ding, wo alle Spiele-Wikis aufgelistet sind?Sasori17 19:02, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du die drei Bilder meinst (wo ständig andere kommen), z.B. vom Assassins Creed - Wiki, dann: die sind da!! Vielleicht siehst du sie nicht, da du auch diese obere Leiste, wo man zu anderen Wikis kommt, nicht hast.Sasori17 19:10, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Achso, ich dachte immer, das kriegt man automatisch, wenn ein Wiki bekannt ist und auch schon etwas größer.Sasori17 19:17, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Weiß noch nicht. Und du?Sasori17 12:21, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hast Recht, ich mach mal Tekken. Übrigends: Neue Benutzer werden sicher nicht wissen, wer in diesem Wiki die Ansprechpartner (Admins) sind. Deshalb hab ich da ne Vorlage gemacht: einfach diesen Code bei dir einfügen (sonst sieh dir das bei mir an): Sasori17 12:30, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Don´t know... Oder wir nehmen Battle raus (Beat´em-up ist ja ein offizielles Genre.)Sasori17 18:14, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Achtung: Hack 'n' Slay ist ein eigenes Genre, und kein Teil von Beat'Em'Up.Sasori17 16:44, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein, das geht nicht: Wenn man eine Seite schützt, können sie nur noch automatisch-bestätigte und Admins bearbeiten. Automatisch bestätigt bedeutet, dass der Benutzer nach einer Weile automatisch ein höheres Recht erhält. Wenn wir also eine Seite schützen, kann diese auch von neuen, angemeldeten Benutzern nicht bearbeitet werden. Und damit das mal klar ist: du kannst nicht einfach anderen schreiben, dass sie im A**** sind, wenn du sie erwischt! Sonst kommen garantiert nie neue! Einfach die Änderungen rückgängig machen, aber nicht beleidigend werden!!!!Sasori17 16:12, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Besorgst du bitte ein Bild für Beat'Em'Up ? (Das alte pass ja nicht mehr)Sasori17 Würd ich nicht nehmen, hat schließlich nichts mit Spielen zu tun. Ich such mal bei Spieletipps.deSasori17 Naja, ich hab auch nichts passendes gefunden. Lassen wir eben das Alte.Sasori17 Wow, du warst ja richtig fleißig :) Ich würd auch mehr machen, wenn mir die Schule nicht so im Nacken sitzen würde. Übrigends: was hälst du davon, wenn ich bei Tekken-Games allgemein etwas zu den Charas dazuschreibe? Denn die einzelnen Artikel an sich sind ja recht dünn.Sasori17 Hatte ich auch nicht vor ;). Ich warte noch auf die Vorlage von den Togglern aus Narutopedia, dann mach ich das schon (hab bereits den Text, muss nur noch einfügen und die Toggler funktionieren bei uns nicht). Ach und bitte tu mir den Gefallen, wenn du neue Spiele erstellst, füge bitte dieses ganz oben ein, dann ist das Inhaltsverzeichnis weg (sieht einfach nur s****** aus). Danke.Sasori17 18:07, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, kannst du. Ist zwar eig immer das selbe, aber schlecht ist´s nicht.Sasori17 Steckbrief??Sasori17 Ja, kann man schon. Ich kümmer mich mal drum und morgen oder Übermorgen müssten wir die Vorlage haben.Sasori17 Ging doch schneller, als ich dachte: ich bin damit gleich fertig. Die Frage ist: Was für ein Bild sollen wir statt der Wolke hier verwenden?Sasori17 Also ich kenne eig keine Symbole für Bürokraten, Admins, etc. Ich hatte auch eig gedacht, dass wir dass in den Steckbrief schreiben und oben i-ein passendes Gaming -Symbol verwenden.Sasori17 Ja, kann ich schon machen.Sasori17 Nein, da brauchen wir schon was allgemeines, da nicht jeder ein Naruto-Fan ist.Sasori17 Hab grad ein passendes bild gefunden.Sasori17 Ja, kann man schon. Ich kümmer mich mal drum und morgen oder Übermorgen müssten wir die Vorlage haben.Sasori17 Ging doch schneller, als ich dachte: ich bin damit gleich fertig. Die Frage ist: Was für ein Bild sollen wir statt der Wolke hier verwenden?Sasori17 Also ich kenne eig keine Symbole für Bürokraten, Admins, etc. Ich hatte auch eig gedacht, dass wir dass in den Steckbrief schreiben und oben i-ein passendes Gaming -Symbol verwenden.Sasori17 Ja, kann ich schon machen.Sasori17 Nein, da brauchen wir schon was allgemeines, da nicht jeder ein Naruto-Fan ist.Sasori17 Hab grad ein passendes bild gefunden.Sasori17 hier ist die Vorlage: Falls es nicht klappt, auf meinem Profil nachsehen.Sasori17 Inwiefern?Sasori17 Ja, könnte man schon, aber ich glaube es ist einfacher, wenn man solche Sachen einfach dazuschreibt (so wie ich). Übrigends: Was hälst du von der Idee von Sum2k3, einen Messenger zu verwenden? Wäre schneller und entlastet die Wikia-Server.Sasori17 Hab die Box jetzt bei dir eingefügt, musst nur noch Zahlen, etc. einsetzen.Sasori17 K.A. Zu den Dissis: Wir schreiben wirklich viel (auch Kleinigkeiten) auf die Dissis, und das belastet den Server soch sehr.Sasori17 Lade mal das Bild hoch, dann ersetze ich es.Sasori17 Is gut.Sasori17 K.A., ist bei mir auch, hängt wahrscheinlich mit der Vorlage zusammen. Mich störts nicht, dich? Wenn ja, muss ich mir das mal genauer anschauen.Sasori17 Tja, mal sehen, ob die Bilder passen.Sasori17 Naja, unser Logo ist eig dein "Ultima"-Bild (auf der Hauptseite), wird zumindest hier angezeigt. Zum HM-Wiki: Da Sum2k3 dort Admin und so ziemlich der einzige Bearbeiter ist, wird es sicher zu einer Partnerschaft kommen. Bei Narutopedia fragst du am besten Th(ôô)mas.Sasori17 Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und benutze auch hier die Vorschau-Funktion. Vielleicht sollte ich die Vorlage aus dem Narutopedia nehmen und etwas abändern. Hmm.Sasori17 Nein, weißt du, wo genau es diesen Banner anzeigt??Sasori17 Wo will er denn dann bitte den Banner gesehen haben???Sasori17 Ja, probiers mal, das sollte aber normal keinen Unterschied machen.Sasori17 Seh ich auch so.Sasori17 Arbeite noch an Stefanos Problem. Zur Stimmabgabe: einfach wie ich Pro eingeben (nicht wie in Narutropedia,sondern genau wie ich) & Begründung nicht vergessen! Sasori17(Dissi) WOW Bist du sicher, dass World of Warcraft ein Hack 'n' Slay ist? Eigentlich ist es ja ein pures RPG, oder??Sasori17 11:31, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sum2k3 "Machen wir doch schon" ..? Nee, eben nicht. Sonst hätte ich es doch nicht gesagt, oder? ;) Ich will schließlich nur helfen, vielleicht auch irgendwann mal aktiv. Sum2k3 14:56, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nee doofe Frage, aber würdest du mir Adminrechte geben? Ich werd schon nichts kaputt machen, will nur ein wenig genauer helfen, etc. Habe auch eine eigene Wiki, kenne mich also auch ein wenig mit den Dingen aus (natürlich nicht bei den ganzen Codes :/) ..ich würde halt ein wenig Ordnung reinbringen wollen und Dinge richtig verschieben, tote Links bearbeiten, doppelte Weiterleitungen, etc. Sum2k3 15:15, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Eine Partnerschaft sollte kein Problem an sich sein. ... Werd mal bei einem Admin vom Final Fantasy-Almanach nachfragen, wie das genau geht ..also ob das nur einfache Verlinkung zur jeweiligen Seite sind oder sonst was anderes. Sum2k3 15:22, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Die Artikel in denen ich Videospielreihe als Kategorie einfüge, das sind ja lediglich die Oberartikel zu den einzelnen, deswegen Spielreihen. Das passt schon. Aber wenn du magst, kannst du gerne noch andere Kategorien hinzufügen. Das wird sicher niemanden stören. Je mehr Kategorien, desto mehr Verlinkungne zu anderen Seiten, etc. Hauptsache es macht Sinn. Nicht das du am Ende bei CoD z.b. Anime hin machst, was Müll wäre.^^ ..aber viel eher könnte man noch die Entwickler und Publisher als Kategorie angeben. Was bei CoD z.b. Ubisoft wäre. ..ach, noch sovieles zu tun..^^ btw müssen später noch die Genres (Rollenspiel, Action, Jump'n'Run, Rennspiele, etc.) auf die Startseite. ..aber ich werd mal schauen das ich eine schöne Box irgendwann mal hinbekomme, damit die Startseite schöner aussieht, weißt? Sum2k3 16:31, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Warum machst du bei Verlinkungen zu anderen Seiten immer eine Verlinkung mit der URL? Du machst immer bla aber viel sinnvoller und einfacherer wäre bla ..falls der Artikelname aber anders ist kannst du auch einfach keks machen. Dann steht zwar keks da, aber es leitet zu bla weiter. Ist wie gesagt einfacher und übersichtlicher. Sum2k3 18:13, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das mit der "Kategorie" ist das gleiche wie bei Anime, Cartonn, Movie, Musik, Battle. Du hast Artikel erstellt und willst diese als Kategorien haben. ^^ Aber wie bereits geschrieben, wennn du eine Kategorie erstellen willst, musst du zuerst in ein Artikel einfügen und dann auf den roten link klicken. Die Kategorie muss natürlich nicht Anime sein, sondenr kann alles andere genauso sein. ..ich werd mal selbst ein paar Grundregeln für die Wiki erstellen, damit du ein wenig hast woran du dich orientieren kannst. Da ihr ja auch einige Videos habt, wovon ich selbst überhaupt nicht viel halte. Aber egal.. ..wie bereits bei Sasori17 geschrieben ..über ICQ zu kommunizieren wäre einfacher, hast du sowas? Sum2k3 18:39, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bis alles auch nur ansatzweise dafür geeignet ist, das sich hier Leute doof gucken können, dauert es noch ein wenig. Wir müssen irgendwann auf die Startseite die ganzen Genres ("Battle" (=Beat'em Up), Sport, Ego-Shooter, RPG, etc.) auflisten, und da nehmen wir ganz einfach die Verlinkung zu den Kategoriern hin. Denn wie gesagt, die Artikel haben dann später mehrere tausend Spiele. Bei den Kategorien kann man es immernoch eingrenzen indem man es genauer beschreibt. Aber jedes mal dafür Artikel zu erstellen, obwohl es die Kategorie-Funktion gibt, halte ich für unnötig. Sum2k3 18:52, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Woher weißt du, das ich RPG Maker spiele?^^ Bitte nicht durch meinen Namen '2k3', denn das ist lediglich die Abkürzung für 2003, was vor sieben Jahren ein Jahr war. ^^ Der RPG-Maker ist ein Programm, entwickelt für Playstation, lediglich in Japan. Jedoch ist das Programm auch für Computer verfügbar gewesen und es wurde in den westlichen Raum eingewandert, allerdings illegal. Die meisten Menschen hatten nie eine Lizenz gekauft für das Programm. Aber egal. Mit dem Teil lassen sich teilweise sehr sehr gute selbst basteln. Die besten deutschen Spiele sind: Vampires Dawn (I und II) und Unterwegs in Düsterburg. Früher gab es viele große Communities, aber heutzutage hat sich das stark zurück gezogen. :( Aber wenn du mehr darüber erfahren willst, schau einfach in der großen wikipedia nach, dort gibt es genug Infos darüber. Sum2k3 20:22, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich versuche nach richtiger Norm die Artikel zu bennen z.b. nach einem ":" kommt ein Leerzeichen, das habt ihr bisher aber selten beachtet. :/ Deswegen entstehen solche falschen Links. Außerdem werden Satzzeichen kaum verwendet und die Artikel werden einfach erstellt... aber wäre es nicht sinnvoller einfach mal damit anzufangen gleich richtige große Artikel aufzubauen? Ich mein nicht, das jede noch so kleinste Information drin stehen muss, aber es würde reichen wenn die Artikel einigemaßen ansehnlich wären. Davon hab ich bisher allerdings noch garkeine gefunden. :/ Deswegen bin ich auch schon wieder am überlegen ob ich mich nicht selbst ent-administriere. BITTE macht erst richtige Artikel bevor hier 1908489283 Artikel sind, deren Inhalt ein Platzhalter und vllt eine halbe Zeile Text ist. Sum2k3 18:48, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Benutzerrechte Wegen der Rechte: Bei uns drei (Du, Ich & Sum2k3) ist es ja okay, da wir wissen, dass wir zuverlässige Benutzer sind. Aber wenn neue Benutzer kommen, würde ich dich bitten mit den Rechten vorsichtig umzugehen. Vor allem gilt dies für das Bürokratenrecht: Wir können einem anderen Bürokraten die Rechte nicht mehr nehmen, wenn dieser diese Rechte zum Schaden unseres Wikis nutzt! Ich mach da nochmal so ne Seite, wie sie in Narutopedia ist.Sasori17 14:22, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Weiß ich, ich wollte nur mal auf Nummer Sicher gehen, dass du dir dessen bewusst bist.Sasori17 14:28, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mir ist grad aufgefallen, dass diese Seite bereits existiert... Außerdem: wäre es nicht besser, mal mit den Spielen anzufangen, anstatt neue Kategorien zu erstellen????Sasori17 14:41, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ist gut.Sasori17 14:44, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) test test217.236.58.110 18:22, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wieso, ist doch verändert.Sasori17 07:31, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja habs gerade erst bemerktDarkPain14 15:14, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein, Sasori17 meint, dass ich mir meine Benutzerrechte wieder weggenommen habe, da ihr das schließlich nicht machen konntet. Sum2k3 15:28, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ist zwar nett von dir das du dir Sorgen um die HM-Wiki machst, aber eine Adoption ist eher unbrauchbar. Klar ist der Chef dort zu nichts zu gebrauchen, aber die Admin-Rechte reichen mir eigentlich, denn soviel mehr hat man als Bürokrat nicht, da kann man halt noch die Rechte verteilen. Der Grund, warum ich in letzter Zeit weniger getan habe, liegt einfach daran, dass ich kein Elan hatte etwas zu tun. Wenn ich wieder Lust habe, werde ich neue Seiten erstellen oder alte überarbeiten, die es benötigen. Wenn du aber meinst, für dich selbst Admin/Bürokraten-Status haben zu wollen, solltest du bitte erstmal zeigen, dass du Beiträge erstellen und ordentlich bearbeiten kannst. Nimm es nicht als Beleidigung, aber wenn ich hier sehe wie die Artikel erstellt werden (sehr unvollständig), dann will ich das nicht in der HM-Wiki haben. Denn aus dem Grund habe ich meine Rechte hier auch wieder abgegeben, da die Arbeit mir persönlich zu aufwendig ist, obwohl es einfacher ginge. Sum2k3 17:14, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft Nein, noch nicht. Ich mach da mal was.Sasori17 Helfen und Nickelodeon Wiki Moin, helfe euch immer gern ;) jep, das ging schnell weil, das Nickelodeon Wiki wenige User hat und nicht alle was bearbeiten. ;) MFG GTA SA FAN 17:36, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: Konsolen-Artikel Moin, Können wir machen. Dann ändere ich Nintendo, Sony und Microsoft. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:54, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ist erledigt. :Mach das. :Dann kannst du Spiele-Artikel zu Beyblade und Avatar erstellen. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 11:25, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::ok ::MFG GTA SA FAN 11:34, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich spiele eigentlich alles mögliche bis auf Gewaltspiele. Kannst du mir zufällig helfen? Das Narutopedia Wiki Banner überdeckt alles und ich kann die Seiten deswegen nicht genau sehen. Danke im voraus. Stefanos the Narutofan 16:41, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Weiß ich das ist ja gerade was das Problem verursacht. (statt Mario und Sonic Narutopediabanner) Stefanos the Narutofan 22:11, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naja wenn es an meinem Laptop liegen würde würde Narutopedia dann nicht auch verzerrt erscheinen? Stefanos the Narutofan 22:27, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Helfen Also gut. Ich werde hier ein bisschen mitmischen Aber nicht wundern, wenn ich abends nicht so viel arbeite, ich muss nämlich noch meinem Programmierteam etwas helfen 501.legion 12:48, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ehh was ist das Projekt des Monats? Und wie kann ich für GPW stimmen?Stefanos the Narutofan 15:41, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Benutzer:DarkPain14